


Demons

by WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute puppies, One Shot, Pixies, episode 13, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee/pseuds/WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee
Summary: Collection of thoughts, mostly about a certain someone, from Maggie's point of view during episode 13.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story! Trying to get back into writing and while not my usual fandom I had fun writing this. This kicks off when the sisters meet at the wake to check out if anything magical has been happening and of course Maggie runs into Parker.

Maggie knew she was staring after Parker, lingering too long as he walked into the throng of guests at the wake. She thought if she did it long and hard enough she might start to realise what her true feelings towards him were. There would always be the sting of how they had met, and the amount of deception involved in their relationship. But it seemed there was a spot in her heart that couldn’t be completely rubbed out by everything he had done, and she hated that.

She was a smart woman and she would be telling her sisters to stay away from someone who had hurt them so much – which was why she wasn’t ready to admit the true complexity of her feelings yet. Instead, when Macy caught her staring, she gave her the truth but just not all of it. She couldn’t help but remember how weak and stupid he made her feel and she didn’t need him constantly saving her to prove that he cared. In fact, it did the exact opposite and only fueled her feelings of inadequacy. 

When Macy pointed out that Parker was only half demon, the young empath didn’t know if she appreciated the thought or not. Her older sister had softened slightly towards him due to her own revelation about her genetic make-up. Maggie liked that someone could sympathise with the fact that she still had some positive feelings about Parker. But she also wished someone would yell at her and tell her she was making a huge mistake. Maybe Mel would be a better person to talk to. Though Maggie couldn’t even be sure of her reaction any more. So much had happened in the past few months that everyone had changed and was seeing the world from all sorts of new perspectives now. Unfortunately, Parker was a fluffy rabbit compared to some of the demons they had faced – literal and personal. 

\--------------------

Maggie hated that her thoughts were overtaken by him the moment she saw him. She hated being so confused about her feelings. And not just because they always seemed to have unexpected consequences for her powers. She was a skilled witch for Christ sake. She had literally climbed out of Hell. She was doing well at school, had picked a perfect major, and was learning about her newfound legacy. She was a capable person and yet when she was around him her thoughts and feelings were a mess. Yet another reason why she was reluctant to go check on him while this pixie was running loose. But she was foremost a witch now so that would always come first. And perhaps that little spot in her heart wanted to check on him as well.

Mel helped her tip the potion into Zack’s coffee and now the only thing left to do was check on Parker. She had sent him a text and he should be protected so why was she still concerned? Especially after everything he had done. Maybe since Macy’s revelation she had begun to see Parker differently as well. Macy couldn’t change what happened to her just like Parker couldn’t change his heritage. She also knew how hard it was to control her own powers sometimes so maybe she could relate to his inner struggle as well. Either way he still counted as an innocent in this situation and Maggie was going to protect him. 

As she headed off towards his room something caught her attention. Someone - an adult someone - skipping down the campus pathway. At least somebody was having a nice carefree day, she thought. But as the skipping figure came closer there was something familiar about him…

Parker? What in the world was he doing? She chased after him hoping her witchy instincts were incorrect. As she ran along beside him it was clear he was affected by the pixie dust. And as terrible as this situation was a small part of her was glad. Parker was human. He was a person with non-demonic thoughts and feelings and just as vulnerable as any other human. Which meant right now he needed her help. Seeing him step onto that road brought out something instinctual inside of Maggie and she grabbed him in time to drag him safely onto the footpath. Her instincts kept guiding her and she knew her powers could bring him back. She was strong now and knew her powers were stronger too. She reached inside Parker’s mind and brought him back to reality by making him realise he was being manipulated. She felt such a rush of accomplishment as they sat there on the sidewalk together. She had saved him, and it felt good. After giving him the potion to ensure he stayed protected Maggie left to find her sisters, resisting the urge to skip herself. 

\--------------------

After their plan to capture the pixie went awry, they were now on a mission to rescue Harry as well. Why did things always get more complicated before they could resolve them? To make matters worse Parker was there, swooping in and rescuing her when she didn’t need or want it. Hadn’t she proven today that she could handle herself? That she could do amazing things with her powers and work things out for herself. She could feel an argument bubbling inside of her but took a breath and followed her sisters inside the building. The three worked together with ease now. They knew how to fight together but they also knew how to divide and conquer. Maggie was the obvious choice to rescue Harry from his whimsical state and she was confident her powers could reach Harry the same way they had with Parker earlier. Well, after they caught the slippery whitelighter that was. 

\--------------------

After everyone was safe and everyone’s hearts were where they should be Maggie made a decision about hers. After working with Parker, she realised something she would later share with Macy. She didn’t feel weak anymore. She and Parker had both saved each other today. Neither of them was inherently the damsel or intrinsically the knight. They were just people, helping each other, as her sisters did. And with that in mind, she was 98% sure that giving Parker another chance was the right decision for her. Even though it was scary, and the future was uncertain but wasn’t it always?  
With that in mind she left on a mission to find Parker in order to not only rekindle what they had but to start something new as well. As Maggie approached him the remaining 2% of doubt vanished when she saw Parker there, holding the puppy he’d wanted to have since he was a kid, with an adorable grin on his face. And it was just so purely human that she knew he was worth a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this turned out super boy-centric and a bit choppy. Any notes are welcome. As I'm trying to get back into writing I find it easier to base my writing off an existing episode and write a stream of thoughts. Seems to be what I'm good at (sort of). Anyways if there's anything else you'd like to see me write up let me know and thanks again for reading :)  
> Oh and I'm in Aus so only seen up to episode 14 I think xx


End file.
